100 Moments
by therealblondie11
Summary: A collection of Franoe one-shots.
1. Necklace

For Zoë's 13th birthday, I gave her a locket. It was silver and shaped like a heart with a 'Z' on the front.

When she unwrapped it, I heard her gasp.

"Francis, this is – this is so beautiful." Was all she managed to say.

"I left it empty so you could put in a picture of whatever you wanted." I said.

She immediately ran off and came back a moment later with a picture of the two of us in her hand. She trimmed it to fit and put it in the necklace.

As she put it on she said, "Thank you, Francis. I'll never take this off." And she never did.


	2. Clue

A/N: For those of you who are reading 'The Unexpected', I'm not quitting writing that one. Bear with me.

"Francis?" My 14-year-old cousin, Millie, said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I said, still slightly distracted. I had been getting distracted a lot lately and it was always when I was thinking about Zoë.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said.

"About what?"

"Someone,"

"A _girl?"_ She started getting excited.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. It wasn't like I was going to tell her who it was.

"Do you like her?"

"I think I love her." I admitted, mostly to myself. Millie jumped up and down.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Please? Just a clue?" She pleaded.

"What do you want to know?"

"What does she look like?"

That would have been a dead give away, seeing as they're best friends.

"That's too obvious." I replied.

"How old is she?"

"Same age as you."

"Do I know her?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you do."

Her eyebrows furrowed together like they do whenever she concentrates hard on something.

"I haven't a clue who it is." She sighed.

At that moment Zoë walked by and I couldn't help but stare at her as she passed. I saw Millie look from me to Zoë and back again. Suddenly realization hit her.

"You love Zoë!" She yelled.

"Shh! She'll hear you!" I said, realizing too late that I had proven her suspicion right.

Great, I just told the biggest blabbermouth in the kingdom about my secret.

Kill me now.


	3. Daydreaming

"And I don't think I want to talk to Audun right now. He can be so annoying sometimes."

Being forced to Millie rant about her problems is a downside to being her cousin. You'd think that at sixteen years of age, she would get over these petty fights on her own. I tuned her out and lost myself in my daydreams.

I was wearing my armor and obviously competing in a tournament, and I was winning. When I was competing against the last knight, I managed to knock him off his horse on the first try. I dismounted from my horse and took a bow. I stood up straight and led my horse to the stables. He deserved a nice brushing.

_When I got there I noticed Zoë was standing in front of the doors, grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back when she hugged me._

"_Congratulations, Francis." She said._

_Instead of replying, I leaned down to kiss her, promising that I'll always be her knight in shining armor…_

"Francis! Did you hear a word I said?" Asked Millie.

"No," I said before walking away, trying to hide my disappointment.

Well dang, I guess it was just a dream.


	4. Christmas

The day before Christmas everyone was crowding in the Great Hall to help putting up the tree. Zoë and I were in charge of putting ornaments on the tree. Millie and Audun were, for some reason, paired with Ivan, Zoë's little brother.

Just as I was about to put my favorite ornament on the tree, Zoë tapped my shoulders. I turned around and saw her pointing at the ceiling. Hanging just above our heads was some mistletoe.

I thought I heard someone giggle off in the corner but I didn't pay them much attention. I was busy watching Zoë's reaction.

She, to my surprise, had a smirk on her face.

"Well, rules are rules, right?" She said.

"Yeah… I suppose so." I replied warily.

"Well then, what the heck, right?"

I couldn't form a coherent reply. Zoë, being the impatient person she is, didn't even wait for my response. Instead she just leaned in and gently pressed her lips to mine.

I was ecstatic. I felt like I had waited all eighteen years of my life for this.

It wasn't one of those wimpy two-second kisses either. This was a long and meaningful kiss.

"I told you it would work!" I heard Millie say behind me.

Zoë and I broke apart to stare at her as Ivan ran past us with a candy cane in hand.

"This candy cane is SO worth nearly breaking my head to put that mistletoe up!" He said.

This was probably the best Christmas of my life.


	5. Admit

Zoe and I were hanging out in our usual spot, under the tree by the lake. As she pointed out the different types of fish, I couldn't help but notice how pretty she is.

_Ha! _Said that annoying little voice in my head.

_Ha what? _I asked.

Great, now I'm arguing with myself.

_You like Zoe! _The voice said again.

_No I don't! What gives you that impression? _I asked.

_I'm your mind, I know everything you think._

_Well you must be mistaken. I don't like Zoe in that way._

_You called her pretty! Admit it; you're in love with Zoe._

_I am not! I happen to think lots of girls are pretty._

_Name one, besides Zoe._

_Well… Um… Gertrude?_

_You made that up. She doesn't even exist._

_You're insane. Just shut up._

_I think the fact that you're arguing with yourself and losing proves YOU'RE the insane one._

_I'm not losing!_

_Just admit it and I'll go away._

_Fine! I like Zoe! Happy?_

_Very._


	6. Ugly

I've never been one for balls. You'd think that after 16 years of kicking and screaming my mom would take the hint and not force me to go to any more. Wrong.

I snuck away to the garden. It was where I always went when I was hiding from someone.

I paused when I heard someone crying. I peeked around the bush and found Zoe sitting on the ground, sobbing.

I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. Zoe hardly ever cried, so when she did she was _really_ upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?" she sobbed into my chest.

"What are you talking about? Lots of people like you!" I said.

"No, everyone is always all over Millie and they don't even notice me!"

"I notice you…" I mumbled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I said, I notice you." I said a little louder.

"But you're my friend, it doesn't count. I wish I wasn't so ugly. Maybe then someone would notice me."

"Hey, you are _not_ ugly! You're more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. Just because Millie is the flirtatious person she is, does not mean that you're not just as pretty as she is."

She stared up at me, her mouth hung open in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You called me beautiful…" she said as if she still didn't believe it.

"Cause you are, Zoe."

She blushed and looked at her hands in her lap.

"Thank you," She whispered.

I didn't say anything, instead I just hugged her. She hugged me back and rested her head on my chest.

Maybe balls aren't _so_ bad after all.


	7. Butterflies

I paced back and forth in front of the door. Zoë was coming home today! She and her family had been gone for three weeks on a trip around the world and I was impatiently awaiting her return home.

The door opened and Zoë ran in, tackling me in a hug.

"I missed you so much, Francis! It's so boring without you and Millie." She said.

My cheeks were now burning and I had to concentrate very hard to form a coherent sentence.

"I missed you too, Zoë." I whispered.

She grinned at me. That smile triggered a funny feeling in my stomach. Like a thousand tiny butterflies, trying to escape.


	8. Never

I was walking through the Great Hall when I heard a voice from behind one of the corners. I knew that voice… It was that prince, Aaron, who had come to court Zoe.

"I know you secretly hate him, Zoe. You only hang out with him so much because you have to."

They weren't talking about me, were they? No, it couldn't be. Zoe and I were best friends. Well, that's what I thought anyways.

"Francis?" said Zoe, spotting me from where she had been standing with Aaron. "What are you doing?"

"What do you care?" I asked. "I heard you talking about me. I know you hate me."

I turned on my heel and practically ran out of the castle and into the garden. I found my favorite tree, an old oak, and sat down. How could she do that? We've been friends forever and all this time she really hates me?

"Francis! What was _that_ about?" asked Zoe, running over to where I was sitting.

"Don't deny it. I know the truth now. You don't have to hide the fact that you hate me anymore." I replied.

"What? I don't hate you! You're being ridiculous!" cried Zoe.

"Oh, am I? Aaron said it himself, 'You only hang out with him so much because you have to'." I quoted.

"Oh! No, Francis, you've got it all wrong! He was talking about Ivan! I had to babysit him earlier and he was annoying me to no end. I just needed someone to talk to about it."

Okay, now I feel like a complete and utter idiot.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Of course not! Francis, I could _never _hate you." She replied.

"Never?" I asked.

"Never," She replied with a smile.


	9. Hide

When Zoe was 17, her father arranged for nearby princes to stay at the castle while courting Zoe.

They had been staying here for almost a week and I had only seen Zoe at meals. She was always either with one or more of her suitors or she wasn't to be found and they were all trying to find her.

I was really in the mood for a day at the lake, just fishing, so I went to go find Zoe to see if she wanted to come with me. She usually did.

"Zoe?" I called out, my voice echoing through the halls.

"Shhhh!" came a whisper.

I turned a corner that lead to a set of stairs to find Zoe pressed up against a wall so she couldn't be easily seen.

"Zoe," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding from all those princes. They never leave me alone. It's so annoying." She explained.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, most young ladies would love to have half a dozen suitors to wait on them and attend to their every whim." I said.

"Well, not me, I can take care of myself."

I laughed again. This was exactly what I loved about Zoe. She just wasn't like all the other girls.

"Want to go fishing with me then?" I said, changing the subject.

She smiled.

"Sure, Francis," she said. "Just don't offer to catch them all for me."

"That I can promise you," I said.

And with that, we left the castle, arms loaded with fishing equipment.


	10. Prank

Zoe and I walked up to Millie, hand in hand. Millie stared at us, a questioning look on her face.

"Ready?" whispered Zoe.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I whispered back.

She nodded slightly and moved closer until her face was inches from mine. I took a breath and leaned in, closing the space between us, kissing Zoe full on the lips.

She stood completely still for a moment, then relaxed, kissing me back.

_Stop enjoying this! It doesn't mean anything to her! _said the little voice in the back of my head. I knew I should listen to it, but couldn't bring myself to.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Millie's eyes widen and her mouth fall open. She stood there, in complete shock, for a few seconds before she pulled herself together.

"_What _are you two _doing_?" She shrieked.

Zoe and I pulled apart.

"We're only kissing. I would have thought you would have known since you do it with Audun _all_ the time." Replied Zoe.

"But-but… _Why?"_ asked Millie, still slightly stunned.

"Do we have to have a reason to kiss?" said Zoe.

"I thought you didn't like each other! Now everything's going to be awkward because I will want to hang out with you and all you'll want to do is kiss each other!" she yelled.

"Oh, relax, Millie. It was just a prank. You can stop obsessing over it. It doesn't mean anything." said Zoe.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean anything." I mumbled, even though I knew it did to me.

"Francis? You okay?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, of course," I replied, putting on a fake smile before walking away, leaving a confused Zoe and an apologetic Millie behind me.


	11. Fishing

**A/N: This is a continuation of 'Hide' and is probably the only one-shot in here that will be related plot-wise to another. Enjoy.**

Zoe and I sat on the edge of the lake. Zoe was swinging her legs over the water, occasionally causing a splash.

"You know," she said. "The fish aren't really biting today."

"That's because you're scaring them all away. Try sitting still." I suggested.

Zoe sighed but stopped fidgeting

"It's nice here. I can actually have some quiet time." Zoe said peacefully.

"I liked it better before those princes came to court you." I confessed.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I enjoy spending time, just the two of us, and ever since _they _came, I haven't really seen you." I said, blushing slightly.

"Well, it's not like this was my idea. I tried telling papa that I already fancy someone but he wouldn't listen." Realizing what she had just said, Zoe gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

I felt my stomach drop with surprise and a sudden regret.

"You do?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah," She said, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. I pretended not to notice.

"Who?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

" 'Who' what?" She said, feigning confusion.

"Who do you fancy?"

"I'd rather not say… You'll just laugh at me."

I scooted closer, whispering, "I won't laugh. I promise."

"You," She breathed out. I could barely hear her but when I realized what she had said, I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face.

"See? I knew it! You're going to make fun of me now. Ugh, I shouldn't have told you. I'll never hear the end of it." She ranted.

"Zoe,"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up,"

And then I kissed her.


	12. Eavesdrop

I was strolling through the halls, on the way to my room, when I passed by Millie's room. Her door was cracked open and I could hear voices inside. Being the nosy person I am, I decided to listen in.

"I can't believe you, Zoë! Just say something to him!" I heard Millie say. She sounded frustrated, but, then again, she sounds like that a lot. It must be one of the side effects of wedding planning.

"Right, I'll just go up to him and go, 'Hey, what's up? Oh! By the way, I just so happen to love you. No big deal.' It's not happening, Millie." Came Zoë's sarcastic reply.

I stood there, frozen in place. It felt wrong listening to this, but part of me _really_ wanted to know who they were talking about, especially since Zoë seemed to love him. Then realization hit me. The girl I have had a crush on since I was 13 loves someone else. Fabulous…

"I'm just saying! I can't believe you're afraid to say anything. The guy's been head-over-heels for you for years!" Millie nearly yelled.

"He has not!"

"Has too!"

"Has—Look, I'm not really in the mood to argue with you over whether or not Francis loves me." Zoë said.

My eyes widened and I started grinning stupidly to myself.

A maid walked by, noticed me leaning against a wall, smiling, and walked away, muttering under her breath.

Well, I'd say today has been pretty fantastic.


	13. Realize

Zoë and I were walking through the castle garden one day, chatting about nothing in particular when I noticed Zoë was no longer walking by my side. I turned around.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused as to why she had stopped.

"Why do you hate going to balls so much, Francis?" She asked out of no where.

"I don't really know," I said. "I suppose it's because I don't like dancing very much."

"Not even when you dance with me?" She said, taking a step closer to me.

I was at a loss for words. I'd liked Zoë for a while now and I very much enjoy dancing with her, but I wasn't about to tell her that. After all, it's just a little crush, right?

I stood there for a moment before finally saying, "Well I suppose dancing isn't quite as bad with you."

She grinned at me, sweeping into a low curtsy.

"May I have this dance?" She asked.

"It would be my pleasure." I said, bowing.

And we were off; waltzing to a tune Zoë was humming.

I spun her around and she let go of my hand, switching the melody she was humming to one a bit faster.

She spun around in circles, arms out and smile wide.

It was then that I knew I loved Zoë.

It didn't take much to realize that I had all along.

**A/N: Well, I'm not very happy with this, but I had to do **_**something **_**with the prompt. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!**


	14. Jealous

Great, another night at a boring ball with boring princesses talking to me about their boring kingdoms and I can't even find my best friend.

I glanced around the room, spotting her on the dance floor with Prince Derrik.

Why was she dancing with that jerk? Wait… why do I even care who she's dancing with?

Maybe it's because she's been my best friend and she ditched me, or maybe it's because I've met Prince Derrik and he's a complete and total jerk.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just jealous because I love Zoë and I can't even work up enough courage to ask her to dance.

Some knight I'll make.


	15. Insane

It was a hot summer day and I had planned to spend it with Zoë.

The picnic basket was set out on a white sheet.

I knew how much Zoë hated people doing things for her, so I gathered ingredients for sandwiches and put them in the basket, that way she could make her own.

I led Zoë to a quiet spot I'd found by the lake, shaded by a tree.

She smiled at me before sitting down to make her lunch.

I glanced down at what she was making, a peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

"How do you eat that?" I asked, grimacing. "It looks disgusting."

"I happen to like it." She said, taking a bite.

"You're insane, but I love you anyways." I said, kissing her lightly.

"Aw, I love you—hey! Did you just call me insane?" She threw a pickle in my direction, but I was already running.


	16. Flower

It was a hot summer day and I was reading under the old oak tree in front of the house.

"Uh… Hey Zoe," said someone. I looked up.

"Hi Francis," I said. His cheeks were red, but I couldn't tell if it was from the heat or if he was nervous about something.

"So, are you excited about the party tonight?" He asked. Today was my tenth birthday and Emma and Millie had planned a surprise party for me, so naturally I knew about it.

"I guess," I said. "I mean, I've had plenty of birthdays before."

Francis didn't say anything. He was still standing in front of me with his hands hidden behind his back.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Francis blushed again and held a sunflower in front of me. I stared at it, then, realizing it was for me, took it from his hands.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"Hey, it's not every day my best friend turns ten." He said, giving me a hug.

"Right… So you want to go down to the river for a few hours before Millie makes me come over to dress me up for tonight?" I asked.

"Sure!" He replied and we raced each other down to the water.


	17. Sleep

Zoë was eight and I was ten. We had been playing knights and dragons in my yard all day and we were both exhausted.

We still had time before she had to go home, so I went inside and grabbed a blanket. I laid it out on the grass, lying on it and patting the space next to me.

"What are we doing?" she had asked.

"Star-gazing," I replied. "I'll show you the constellations that I know."

We sat there for a long time, just gazing at the sky. Neither one of us wanted to go back inside our houses, it was just so peaceful outside.

I'm not sure if it was the warmth of that summer night, the quiet of the yard, or the comfort of having a friend beside you, but we both fell asleep on the blanket.

My mother came outside to check on us, and woke me up.

Zoë was still asleep, but her hand had grabbed mine in her sleep.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, I slid my hand out of hers and half-carried, half-dragged her back to her house.

Zoë sure could sleep through anything.

A/N: Three different stories updated in one day. I feel pretty accomplished.

**For those of you who don't know, my chapter's titles/subjects are chosen by a fellow writer I know. She gives me one word to base the next chapter off of with each review. If you have an idea, I'm now opening up this opportunity to anyone who wants to. Just leave it in a review and I'll try my best to write it.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
